the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rezi (Moondoll Coven)
Rezi is a member of the Moondoll Coven Background Many years ago, a lone egg lay forgotten on the edge of the Tangled Wood, ready to topple into the Scarred Wasteland at the slightest breeze. This may well have been the egg's fate, had one of the Shadowbinder's minions not come across it first. This particular shadow-servant was a sentient mist who called itself Fang, and it took the egg under its proverbial wing until the hatchday came. That was how Rezi entered this world. Rezi spent her hatchling years in the care of Fang, and other servants of the Shadowbinder. Even the dark deity herself took interest in Rezi's upbringing. Adulthood awakened a strong desire deep within Rezi's core: the need to find a Charge. She struck out on her own to satisfy this hunger. Unbeknownst to her, Fang followed her, and lured a male fae named Draco towards the unsuspecting Rezi. The two dragons struck up a conversation, which became a friendship, which became a partnership. Together, they decided to start a clan, devoted to the Shadowbinder, but welcoming of all. The first dragons who wandered into the camp brought with them a revelation for Rezi: The entire clan would be her Charge. Role (Elder) As one of the founding members of the clan, Rezi holds a position of considerable influence. Her status is technically no higher than that of the other Elders, yet nearly all of her clanmates see her as the unofficial leader. Her words carry more weight than anyone else's, and she has the final say on all decisions the Council makes. Until very recently, Fang would visit Rezi while she slept and whisper the wishes of the Shadowbinder into her ear. This could have elevated Rezi even higher, putting her into the position of a seer, or even a prophet, yet she has never told a soul about these visits. When she would make decisions based on Fang's information, she explained them as coming from a "gut feeling." Relationships Draco -new and old The original co-founder of the Coven has long since decided to join the Shadowbinder's personal bodyguard. His position on the council was filled shortly after he left, by a young Moondoll-hatched imperial with the same name. Rezi hardly gets along with the young Draco as much as she did his predecessor, but they are on civil terms. She attributes his pigheadedness and temper to his youth, and tries not to deal with him any more than is necessary. Karkat Rezi and Karkat have been amicably involved since the latter joined the clan. Their relationship has seen a wide range of affection between the two of them. Sometimes, they agree to put their romance on hiatus and see other dragons, while other times, they are strictly interested in each other and no one else. At the moment, they are nesting exclusively with one another and sending the hatchlings to serve the Shadowbinder directly. Rezi is one of the few dragons who can penetrate Karkat's gruff exterior and access the tender, caring drake underneath. Though they don't often show it in public, Karkat and Rezi love each other deeply. Even when pairing with other dragons, neither of them has felt the profound bond they feel with one another. On cold winter evenings, They sometimes retreat to Rezi's cave and curl up together by her fire pit. She likes to listen to Karkat tell stories while they cuddle. Fang As a dragon, Fang hasn't retained many of the memories from their past as a sentient mist, but they do recall an affection for Rezi. As the only dragon who knows Fang's true origins, Rezi has become their most trusted friend. The nature of their relationship has shifted from parent-child to more of a sibling bond, which has been a bit difficult for Rezi to adapt to. She doesn't tell Fang this, but she always felt comforted by the thought of her former guardian looking out for her, and now she feels like that has been taken away from her. However, Rezi's loneliness is tempered by Fang's company. The two of them enjoy sitting on the shore and resting their toes in the water while they chat about trivial things. Personality Though she seems cold at times, Rezi only makes decisions based on what is best for the clan. This includes hurting individuals to ensure the security of the group as a whole. However, if another dragon harms another for what she feels is an unjustified reason, Rezi will show them just how fierce she can be. Her strong sense of justice is the root of her compassion and integrity. That being said, what shadow dragon doesn't enjoy a good prank every now-and-then? Trivia * Rezi's namesake is Terezi Pyrope, from the webcomic Homestuck * She is visually challenged, and can only see the world in large blobs of color * Her hatchdate is November 17 * She is a member of the clan's main coli team, along with Gumball and Quentin Category:Guardian Category:Shadow Dragon Category:Female Category:Clan Leader